


Insufferable

by SSKookieMonster



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yuto, Foreign Line, M/M, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Top Yan An, Yanto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSKookieMonster/pseuds/SSKookieMonster
Summary: Yan An just wants to do the dishes, Yuto has other things in mind for his stuffy roommate.





	

Yuto groaned and rolled over in his bed, the smell of something cooking rousing him from his nap. He had just finished his final exams and was free for the next few weeks. He blinked a few times after opening his eyes, one hand raising to rub the sleep away and he sat up. He glanced around the room, noting that it had been cleaned while he slept. The pile of clothes he had left on the floor were now placed in the hamper and his desk was tidied up. His roommate had a tendency of being a neat freak, but at least he didn't have to clean up after himself too often. He stretched as he stood, not bothering to put on any more clothes as he padded into the kitchen in only his boxer shorts.

“Hello, Sleeping Beau-would you put some damn clothes on?” The Chinese man turned to glance at his roommate as he entered the room, his hair sticking up in random places and he rolled his eyes before going back to his cooking. He was busy shuffling some items around in a frying pan when he had heard the younger male plodding into the room. He flinched as he felt the presence near, a low hum escaping Yuto's lips as he inspected the contents of the pan and he replied before the other could even ask, knowing damn well he had to be hungry after a long day of exams and a nap.

“Chinese stir fry.”

Yuto hummed again, nodding his head in interest and he scratched at his stomach, which was lightly dusted with dark hair that traveled below the waistband of his boxer shorts, before stretching again; his body still adjusting to being mobile. He stood behind Yan An, watching over his shoulder as he cooked and he grunted as he felt the elbow to his gut.

“Go find something to watch on television or something until I'm done. I don't need you breathing down my neck while I'm cooking.” He muttered, completely disinterested in being hovered around.

Yuto grunted again before shuffling out of the kitchen area and into the connected living room, his tall form shrinking as he sank into the couch. He grabbed the remote and hit the power button, staring blankly as the screen flickered and an image appeared. It was the news, which he had little to no interest in and he continued to channel surf for the next few minutes before stopping on some random show that seemed somewhat interesting. He tilted his head back, staring idly at the moving images on the screen, his stomach growling as the smell of the food grew stronger. His roommate had a knack for cooking and he was definitely hungry, his mouth watering as he shifted on the couch, the show coming to an end.

“Alright, it's ready.” Yan An called after several more minutes had passed, Yuto's eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head as he tilted it back to glance at the food that had been set out by the other male.

He climbed over the back of the couch, nearly tripping himself and he stumbled into the kitchen, grinning up at his unamused elder as he regained his balance. Yan An was two years older than Yuto, but they had somehow ended up rooming together due to the budding relationship of their former roommates. It had grown fairly uncomfortable for the Chinese man to live with the constant loud sex and walking in on the two tangled together in some strange new position they wanted to try, though Yuto had the ability to sleep through anything and never really noticed when it occurred in his own apartment. They had all sat down and come to an agreement that it was best for everyone if they were to just swap roommates, thus landing him with the insufferable Japanese man, though it was still much more peaceful this way.

Yan An settled into a chair, ignoring the fumbling of his roommate across from him and he scooped some of the food onto his plate. He could hear the loud scraping of the spoon against the bottom of the pan as he took a bite, his eyes raising to watch as the younger male dropped half of the food onto the tabletop, completely missing his plate. He rolled his eyes and held back a laugh, never ceasing to be amazed at how clumsy the other could be. He heard a low whine, Yuto sinking back into his chair in a huff, his lips pursed as he stared at the mess he had made. He groaned outwardly and sat up, before spooning the spilled contents of his dinner onto his plate.

“Thanks for the food.” He muttered, picking at it with a pair of chopsticks and shoveling the first bite into his mouth. It was good, but he was in too much of a sour mood to enjoy it, knowing he would have to clean up the table after he was finished eating. He wasn't very domestic, much of the cleaning and cooking left up to Yan An, but he was always held accountable for any messes he had made.

They continued to eat in silence, the only sound the loud slurping noises that came from Yuto's side of the table and an occasional grunt of approval at the taste of the food. He let Yan An gather up his dishes when he was done eating, watching as he took them to the sink to wash them, along with the rest of the dishes in the sink. He let his body slouch against the chair, one hand resting on his full belly and he cringed when he heard the other's firm tone.

“If you don't clean that soon it's going to be harder to get off later.” He spoke matter of factly, a common occurrence in their home and Yuto cringed at the idea of having to get out of his chair and actually do something. He grumbled to himself as he slid from his seat, padding across the small space to the cabinet where they kept the cleaning supplies and he pulled out some disinfecting wipes to clean the table with. He made quick work of cleaning the table, smiling proudly as it shone under the lights and he tossed the dirtied wipe in the trash. He wandered back over to the couch, turning to face the kitchen as he propped himself up against the back of it; his feet crossing as he watched the other work.

He was always fascinated by the Chinese man, the way he kept to himself, the way he took care of everything on his own, never relying on Yuto to do anything. Not that he really wanted to, but it was interesting to him. He had always been nagged when he still lived at home to do this, or do that, and it was nice to have nothing expected of him, though it was also somewhat displeasing. He knew that he was a klutz and that there was a good chance that he would break something if he had tried to help, but it still irked him to some degree that he was rarely relied upon for anything. He wasn't completely useless.

He knew that Yan An was self-reliant, though he didn't know much about his past. All he knew was that his former roommate was in the same year and same program as Yan An, but was a lot less responsible. Perhaps that was where he got the idea that everything should be left up to himself. Yuto continued to watch Yan An as he wiped their plates clean, towel drying and setting them in a rack on the counter top. He watched the way his muscles rippled under his shirt, his back flexing as he moved. He let his eyes travel lower, taking in the curve of his buttocks through his too tight jeans and he let out a thoughtful hum before making a very haphazard decision.

He grinned to himself as he pushed away from the couch, slowly padding across the kitchen to stand behind the elder male. He knew that he didn't have long before his presence was detected, so he quickly put his plan into action, his arms curling around the other's slender waist, gently pulling him back to meet his hips. He could feel the other tense, a shocked gasp coming from his lips.

“Yuto, what are you doing?” He spat, his eyes narrowed at the dish in his hand as if it had been the offending party. He was used to Yuto playing games, but this was going a bit far, his body pressed snugly against the younger male.

“Mm. Nothing.” Came the reply, his voice a low hum as he let his chin rest on the other's shoulder, his eyes glancing down into the sink. “It looks like you're almost done.” He mused, his breath ghosting over the skin of Yan An's neck. He felt the older male shudder, his body still stiff as he tried to ignore Yuto's closeness, his hands going back into motion.

“I'd be done quicker if you would get off of me.” He muttered, the cloth in his hand wiping over the already clean dish. It wasn't the first time that Yuto had been wrapped around him, but he hadn't expected it to happen again. Yuto had failed an exam and showed up home drunk one night, stumbling and sputtering nonsense as he found his way into Yan An's bed. Despite trying to argue with him that he needed to sleep in his own bed, he had finally conceded to the younger and allowed him to pass out where he was, his arms tangled around Yan An in an oddly comfortable way.

“I'd rather get you off.” Yuto's voice was low, his breath dusting the elder's cheek and he felt his body tense even more, his lips curving into a mischievous smirk. He knew how to push Yan An's buttons, though they had lived together for less than half a year, the elder very much enjoying his personal space. They rarely spent any real time together, aside from the occasional meal and the one time that Yuto had walked in on Yan An jerking off to some foreign pornography and opted to join him, rather than leave him to it, much to the elder's dismay.

The thought of that time struck something in Yuto and he suddenly became hyper-aware of the other. His tight, but round buttocks was pressed firmly against his middle, his back arched forward over the sink. He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, his cock twitching as he felt Yan An's body turn to place a cup into the rack to their right, the swell of his ass brushing against his boxer clad cock. He was getting turned on, and he knew it would become apparent before much longer. He bit back his own protests, one part of his mind telling him to back away and take care of himself in the comfort of their shared bedroom, while the other part told him see how far he could push the other male.

That part won.

“Yan Annn..” He ventured, his voice higher pitched than usual and he rocked his hips forward, brushing his clothed arousal against the other's ass. He felt the elder stiffen and turn slightly, his eyes boring into his own as he hissed.

“What.. the fuck.. are you doing?”

Unable to respond with words, the venomous sound of the elder's voice nearly petrifying, he simply rocked his hips again, his forehead falling against the other's shoulder from the friction. He let out a low groan, his fingers grasping at the cloth of the Chinese man's shirt and he rolled his hips one more time. He let out a long whine as he felt the other twist out of his grip, turning to face him, brows furrowed into a frustrated glare. He glanced up at the other male, his arms dangling at his sides now, his lips parted and his eyes clouded with lust.

He whined again, the noise rumbling in his throat, but not passing his lips, his hands surging forward to grip the edge of the counter on either side of the other male. He pressed forward, edging his thigh between the other's and settling against the elder, his cock hot and heavy beneath the thin fabric. His head hung low, his forehead resting against Yan An's chest and he could hear the pounding of his heart near his ear. He knew that Yan An was probably more frustrated than turned on, but he didn't care. It had been a while since he had felt the touch of another person and he was fully aware that it was the same for the other. They had already shared one experience together, why not another? He just wanted to be touched by him.

It's not like he wanted to have sex or anything.

Yan An bit his tongue, wanting to curse and berate the younger male, but he knew what it felt like to be on edge, to be stressed out, to have just finished his finals in his first year of college. He also knew what it felt like to be horny, and to have no one else around to help relieve the strain, especially when you were in a foreign country. It wasn't that Yuto wasn't attractive, or that he didn't get aroused himself, it was just an extremely awkward situation, what with him doing the dishes and Yuto coming on to him out of nowhere. He was frustrated himself, not having been with anyone in several months, not since Yuto had moved in with him; the sloppy Japanese man warding off most anyone who had come within ten feet of their door.

He was loud, he was messy, and he was overly friendly. It was off-putting to some, though there had been a few times when Yan An had tried to bring someone home and they were immediately drawn to the toothy grin and mussed up hair of the younger Japanese man. He had found himself often losing his dates to random card games and idle chatter with the other male. He let out a long sigh, one hand coming up to rub at his forehead as he felt the younger rutting against his thigh, his eyes shifting to the other's face, his cheeks pinked from arousal.

It was almost cute, almost, but he reminded himself of how annoying Yuto could be, constantly in his personal space and spilling crumbs all over the couch and his bed when he would climb into it uninvited to join Yan An in watching whatever it was he had running at the time. He let out a low chuckle, careful not to be heard by Yuto as he recalled one time in particular in which he had fallen asleep sitting up and fallen off of the bed. He hissed as he felt a hand on his hip, his eyes trailing down to where Yuto was clutching at his side, his fingers stroking idly at the fabric of his jeans.

Seeing the way his fingers moved reminded him of the time they had watched pornography together, the younger male coming home earlier than anticipated and walking into their shared bedroom without warning; startling the elder. He had quickly tried to cover himself up, pulling a nearby pillow into his lap as he stared in disbelief as the younger male moved closer instead of leaving the room. He had seated himself next to Yan An, eyeing the film that was playing and he waggled his eyebrows playfully before tugging the waistband of his sweatpants down and leisurely stroking his own cock, while the elder sat mortified.

Yuto was far from anything to shake a stick at, his length and girth equally surprising as the Chinese man had found himself glancing down, his hand finding it's way back to his own length beneath the pillow. They stayed like that for several minutes, Yuto fully bared and not embarrassed at all to be seen, while Yan An kept himself hidden until they reached their climax without even a word between them. It ended as quickly as it started, with Yuto pulling up his pants and exiting to take a shower, the incident never spoken of again; though it was clear as day in Yan An's mind currently.

He could feel himself becoming aroused, the heat of the cock he had first seen months before straining against his thigh, the hand on his hip, the breath on his neck; all of these things melting together into one grand picture of sexuality that sent waves of pleasure straight to his dick. Yuto was still rolling his hips at a slow pace, his lips now parted to release steamy breaths against Yan An's throat and he felt himself reaching around the younger male to grip his ass.

He heard the surprised yelp, wide eyes staring up at him as he glanced down to meet his gaze, his movements stilling as he waited to be reprimanded; or worse. He couldn't help but laugh inwardly, seeing how Yuto became so obedient as soon as he felt he was in trouble, his worried eyes darting from side to side as Yan An stared down at him without moving. After several moments of stuttering eye contact he hoisted Yuto up, twisting their bodies to swap their positions and he placed the younger male on top of the kitchen counter. His hands were still resting on his bottom, his fingers massaging lightly as he stared up into the mortified gaze of the other male, his laughter finally escaping him.

“Relax. This is what you wanted, isn't it?” He mused, a tender smile creasing his lips as he flattened his palms against the other's buttocks and he slid him forward, crushing their hips together at the edge of the counter. Yuto was still hard, painfully so and he could feel the heat against his stomach. He rolled his hips slowly, nudging his own straining cock against the other, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as he heard the appreciative groan come from above.

“That's better.” He purred, his hips snapping in a forward motion, nearly shoving Yuto backwards, but his hands held him firmly in place. He felt the younger male's hands grip his shoulders, his long, slender fingers almost bruising. He held back a groan of his own, his hands kneading and massaging the plump flesh of Yuto's ass as he rolled his hips into Yuto's slowly. The pressure was building within the confines of his jeans, the restriction almost becoming unbearable and he heard Yuto huff, his voice low and strained.

“Yan An... Please.” He breathed, his eyes half-lidded as he stared down from above.

“Please what?” His voice nearly cracked as their eyes met, Yuto's face flushed with need and sending a jolt of pleasure straight to Yan An's cock.

“Touch me, please.” He pleaded, lips forming a pout as he raised his hips off of the ceramic counter top, and nudged himself against Yan An's stomach. He released his grip on the other's shoulders, his arms curling around his neck as he felt himself being lifted from the counter top. Yan An's hands had dragged down his thighs to his knees, wrapping his legs around his waist before he settled them back against his ass to hold him up. He lowered his face, allowing Yan An room to see where he was going, as he was carried into the bedroom and he felt himself falling backwards into his own bed.

Yan An untangled Yuto's legs from his hips, his body departing from the other and he heard a disgruntled noise come from the younger male. He made quick work of his jeans and t-shirt, his body surging forward and he covered the other male with his form. He stared down into his eyes, watching as Yuto slowly blinked and licked his lips, his own dry and chapped. He was resting on his elbows, his knees on either side of Yuto's and he lowered himself until he was resting against the younger male.

He rolled his hips experimentally, biting back a moan as he felt the pressure of their cocks rubbing together, only a thin layer of fabric between them. He could feel the younger male trembling, his body stiff and unsure. Yan An watched with wonder as he rolled his hips again, drawing a low sound from deep inside of Yuto's throat and he slid one hand to cradle the back of his neck his lips descending on the others.

It was awkward and almost uncomfortable kissing Yuto, his lips pursed together in surprise. He opened his mouth, his tongue peeking out to trace the stiff line and he exhaled through his nose as he felt the tension ease from the lips and he tried again. He moved his lips slowly, parting slightly as they slotted against Yuto's and he licked into his mouth hungrily. He was pleased to find that Yuto was compliant, letting him take control and he explored the inside of his mouth with his tongue, gently lapping at the soft muscle belonging to the younger male.

Yuto didn't usually enjoy being the submissive party, but at this point, he didn't care. He was hard, he was stressed out, and he had finally gotten Yan An into bed. He had always found the Chinese man attractive, though he wasn't quite sure what his sexual orientation was. He often brought both men and women home, though he never tried anything with them, so they could have just been friends for all he knew. The porn they had watched together had also been a man and a woman, which didn't give him any answers.

“Fuck..” He groaned into the elder's mouth, his lips parting as he felt a particularly pleasant roll of his hips and he lifted his own to meet them midway through the next motion. His tongue pushed against the other's, rolling in time with his hips as he wrapped his arms around Yan An's back. His fingers were splayed, traveling down the expanse of his back, his hands coming to a stop as his fingers curled into his skin; a loud moan breaking free from his lips.

Yan An kept his gaze on Yuto's face, watching all of the different expressions he made, going from thoughtful, to greedy, and then to needy in a matter of minutes. He plunged his tongue deeper into the younger male's mouth, licking at every wall before withdrawing and nudging Yuto's chin with his nose. He captured the bared throat between his teeth, lightly scraping across the flesh. He could feel the shudder beneath him, Yuto's hips rutting against him as he traced the small teeth marks with his tongue and he hissed lowly in reply. He continued along Yuto's neck, his tongue and teeth covering as much ground as possible, his back arching as he felt the other's nails digging into his skin; his hips forcibly pushing him into the mattress.

Yuto's knuckles were white, his hands gripping at Yan An's back as he felt himself being crushed under the weight of Yan An's hips, his body hot and beginning to flush a pretty shade of pink. He panted as he felt the lips rejoin his throat, the heat almost searing against his skin, his hips rolling frantically against Yan An. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, the friction of his boxer shorts sending shivers down his spine as he continued to rut against the older male; the low noises he made pushing Yuto closer to the edge. He groaned and whined, feeling Yan An push back, their clothed cocks sliding together perfectly.

It was a matter of seconds and he was cumming, his eyes rolling back in his head as he saw stars, the suction on his neck almost too much. His fingers were digging into the flesh of Yan Ans back in a bruising grip, his eyes screwed shut and his lips parted in long, drawn out moan as he felt the heat shoot straight down from his gut and pour out of his cock; spilling into his boxer shorts. He panted and whined, the pressure of the other still uncomfortably close as he came down from his high, his half-lidded eyes falling on the elder's face.

“Thank you..” He mumbled, his fingers finally relaxing as he let his arms slide from Yan An's back and slump next to him on the bed. He was sated and spent, his breathing labored as he licked his dry lips and settled into the bed. He felt the elder still, his eyes roaming over his own face and he sighed as he felt the heat disappear from his body, immediately feeling the loss. He wanted to protest, to pull Yan An back, to feel his warmth for a bit longer, but he knew it wasn't his place to ask for anything more and he let his eyes fall shut; relaxing as he came down from his high.

“Nnnn.. Not done with you yet.” His voice was low and husky, his own release having not yet been found. Yan An glanced up at Yuto, meeting a confused stare and he smirked up at the younger male. He was still straddling Yuto's legs, his body bent in half as he let his tongue draw slowly across the wet spot on the front of Yuto's boxers. He reveled in the sound of the near pained whimper, the overly sensitive flesh of the spent cock twitching under his touch. He parted his lips and sucked on the fabric, the taste of Yuto's spunk bitter against his taste buds. He mouthed along the length of his shaft, the texture of the fabric rough against his tongue and he brought one hand up to cup his balls; massaging them firmly in his palm.

“Aiyaa..” Yuto fussed, wriggling as he felt the sting of sensitivity on his skin. He frowned as he felt a hand on his hip, holding him down and he hissed as the elder continued to ease his lips over the swell of his cock. It was almost painful, but it still felt good, the warm tongue and plump lips working him into an aroused state again. He let out a low groan as the heat rescinded, his eyes meeting the hungry stare of the other male. He raised his hips as he felt a tap on his thigh, indicating that the elder wanted remove the dirtied boxers and he settled back down after he had done so.

Yan An smirked as he eyed the revived cock, pink and straining against Yuto's stomach; still sticky from his previous orgasm. He took it in his hand, gently thumbing at the slit that was already weeping again, his teeth showing as he stroked down the shaft.

“Look at you, already hard and leaking again.” He taunted, his eyelids lowered as he licked at his lips, his free hand moving to palm himself. He was rock hard, precum staining the front of his boxers and he groaned as he worked both of them expertly. He could feel Yuto's cock twitch, the glide smooth from his ejaculate and he heard a low moan escape the younger's lips. He let out one of his own, his hand tugging at the waistband of his boxers and he worked his exposed cock more thoroughly.

“Yan An..” Yuto's voice came, airy and low, his eyes locked on the hand that stroked his sensitive cock. “More.” He demanded, almost timidly, his voice betraying his masculine frame.

“More what?” Yan An questioned, an eyebrow raising as he leisurely stroked both of their cocks.

“I don't know, I just need more.” He groaned, his hips jerking as he felt Yan An's hand twist at the right time. “Please.”

“Nnn...” Yan An hummed thoughtfully, the hand on Yuto's cock stilling, the one on his own tugging more forcefully as he rolled his hips into his fist. He watched as the other's lips parted in disbelief, his pupils blown with need and he let out an audible chuckle, his fingers squeezing at the head of his own cock.

“Fuck me.”

“Nnn? What do you say?” The corners of Yan An's mouth curled into a smirk as he heard the demand, his dominant nature taking an even stronger hold on him.

“Please... Fuck me, senpai.” It was rare that Yuto fell back into his native tongue, though it seemed right in the situation. Yan An was, in fact, his elder in school and Yuto was beyond thinking straight at this point.

Yan An let out a throaty laugh, his hand releasing his own cock as he shifted off of the bed, tucking himself away, much to the dismay of the younger male. He crossed the small space between their beds and opened the drawer of his nightstand, fishing out a foil packet and a bottle of lube. He lifted the items in the air, waggling them for Yuto to see and he made his way back to the edge of the bed; tossing the bottle of lube towards Yuto's hand.

“Prep yourself.” It was a gentle command, one that showed dominance, yet was not domineering and he waited quietly for the other to comply.

Yuto glanced at Yan An and then at the bottle of lube he had tossed onto the bed. He looked back up at the elder, a frown on his lips as he fumbled for the bottle, his eyes trained on the other's. He was hoping for something more from the elder, not happy with the fact that he was being told to do his own prep. He was no stranger to having his fingers up his ass, but now that he had the other to help he, he had hoped he would do just that. He continued to stare up at the older male, his eyes pleading and he puffed his cheeks in annoyance as the other merely crossed his arms over his chest.

Yan An raised a brow at Yuto in response, his form standing tall at the edge of the bed and he didn't budge. He knew Yuto had the ability to get his way just by pouting at most people, but Yan An was not going to fall for that. Yuto was the one who had begged to be fucked and he could really care less if it happened or not. He was just interested in seeing the younger male who so often seemed uninterested in sex, aside from that one time, fall apart, begging and crying for more at his hands.

Yuto bit his lower lip, his best pout on display and he huffed, snatching the bottle from where it lay and popping the lid open. He glared up at Yan An, who laughed in response, his fingers slowly becoming slippery as he squeezed the bottle in his hand. He reached one hand down between his legs, twisting his body so that the other had a full on view, swearing to himself that he would at least give a damn good show if he was being forced to prep himself. He wanted to see the elder crack, to lose his cool and drop his poker face because of him.

“You could at least help a little bit.” He mumbled, nodding his head towards his legs. He pressed one finger against his rim, hissing at the cool touch and he grunted as Yan An complied with his request, gripping his ankles to pull him to the edge of the bed, and then placing one hand on each thigh. He could feel himself spreading apart, his cock twitching against his stomach as dark eyes devoured him. He glanced up at the other male, his tongue peeking out from between his lips as he pressed the tip of his finger past the tight ring of muscle and he let out a soft noise.

Yan An watched in silence as Yuto penetrated himself with his index finger, the tip sliding in easily and he chewed on the inside of his cheek anxiously. He had never been that interested in watching someone finger their asshole, though, he was usually the one being fingered. He preferred to bottom when he was with men, but had no qualms about switching; and there was no way he was letting the chance to fuck his younger roommate into submission slip away. He kept quiet as Yuto pushed the finger deeper, slipping past the second knuckle and a low noise rumbled in the younger male's throat.

He watched the way Yan An looked at him, his expression unchanging and he tittered in frustration. Here he was, legs spread, cock leaking against his stomach, knuckle deep in his own asshole and the other male was unreadable. He bit his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth as he withdrew the finger and slid it back in again. He hummed in pleasure, getting into a slow rhythm with the single digit and he added a second, groaning at the increased pressure. The squelching noises that came from his ministrations grew louder as the speed of the thrusts increased and he rolled his hips; fucking himself onto his own fingers.

Yan An's pupils dilated, watching as the younger male rolled his hips and stretched his hole for him. He couldn't help but let out a satisfied noise, his brows furrowed together as he eyed the greedy hole, easily swallowing up two fingers. He bit the inside of his cheek again, his breathing growing a bit more labored as he felt his cock twitch against his lower abdomen. He tightened his grip on Yuto's thighs, holding him in place so that he couldn't roll his hips, forcing him to use only his wrist to push his fingers into himself; smirking at the needy whine that escaped the younger males lips at the restricted movement. He growled lowly at him, his narrowed eyes still fixated on where fingers met asshole, his voice gritty and full of lust.

“Add another.”

Yuto responded to the command quickly, a third finger joining the other two and he began to scissor them violently as he drove them deep. He hissed as he curled them after a few strokes, the pads of his fingers coming into contact with a small bundle of nerves, the familiar rush of pleasure jolting up his spine. Precum was dribbling onto his stomach, his cock red and swollen, his bottom lip matching as he chewed it in frustration. He wanted to be filled, but not by his fingers. He let out a high pitched wail, dragging his fingertips against his prostate and letting his head fall back against the bed, his mouth hanging open.

Yan An jolted as he heard the other male's voice, his moaning and keening music to his ears as he hungrily took in the sight of him, splayed out in front of him, three fingers knuckles deep in his ass. He let his eyes wander upward, trailing over the loose sac where his balls bounced with each thrust of his fingers. The followed the hard shaft of his cock, cast over his toned stomach and chest, finally coming to rest on the bitten, red lips, parted and slick with saliva.

He released one thigh, his hand coming down to palm himself through his boxers, a wet spot appearing where the tip of his cock lie. He let out a low groan, his eyes snapping back to watch where Yuto fingered himself, his tongue now trapped between his teeth. He couldn't take much more without some kind of friction and he hurriedly pushed the waistband of his boxers down and took himself in his hand. He moaned as he wrapped long digits around the head of his cock, thumbing it before making the long, slow drag down the length.

Yuto felt the pressure on his thigh release, his ministrations faltering slightly as his weight shifted and he growled as he lost his perfect angle. His head lifted and he blinked in surprise as he watched the elder palming himself through his boxers as he stared down at him, only to pull out his cock moments later. He watched for a few minutes as the elder stroked himself with lazy movements, his want rising and he let out a needy groan.

“Want you.. now.” He hissed, his fingers not stilling as he fucked himself open, his hole fluttering and twitching around his slick fingers. He kept his gaze trained on Yan An's face, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips as he saw the dark haze of lust in his eyes. He continued to drag his fingers in and out of himself slowly as the elder released himself, tugging his boxers off the rest of the way and stepping out of them before reaching for the foil packet which had almost been forgotten. He rolled his hips, glad to be free of restriction and he moaned wantonly as his fingers stroked his prostate one more time before he felt his wrist being gripped and his hand torn away.

Yan An didn't bother to slick himself up with lube after rolling on the condom, the hole he was about to fuck stretched and dripping with lube. He gripped both of Yuto's thighs, pulling them apart, his legs dangling over his forearms and he lurched forward, sinking clean to the hilt with one stroke. He groaned out loud at the heat he felt, the tight walls convulsing and shifting to accommodate his size.

He glanced up at Yuto, whose face was contorted into something between pain and pleasure, a silent scream falling from parted lips. He grunted a quick apology and withdrew, snapping back into the younger male with enough force to push him up the bed. He trailed his hands down Yuto's thighs, capturing his hips in his grasp and pulling him forward, the head of his cock digging deeper inside of him. He could feel the younger male twitch, his own body tingling with adrenaline as he found a steady pace.

Yuto was reeling, the feeling of being filled so roughly after so long almost emasculating. He had asked for it, but he had not expected it to happen so abruptly, so violently, but it felt so, so good. He had stretched himself pretty loose, though even three fingers scissoring and fucking into him for as long as they had was nothing compared to the size of the Chinese man buried in his ass. It burned, but it was a pleasurable burn, his nerves on fire and his inner walls pulsing with desire. His cock jumped against his stomach with each thrust, his body shifting up the bed until Yan An was no longer standing; one knee on the edge of the bed.

Yan An grunted and groaned as he fucked into the heat, his pleasure mounting with each thrust and he pulled back without warning, withdrawing completely. He stood over the other male, watching in amusement as Yuto raised one eyebrow quizzically and pouted up at him. He felt fingers on his, grasping at them pleadingly, but he didn't move. He wanted to make him beg, though he was aching for his own release. He felt the squeeze on his fingers tighten, heard a whine from below, full lips formed into the most enticing pout he had ever seen and he huffed in want; before flipping the Japanese man onto his stomach.

“Raise your hips.” His voice was low and gravelly, his hands roaming over the breadth of the younger males ass, palms pushing and pulling at the perfect globes. He raised one hand and brought it down, hard, a resounding slap echoing in the silent room. He heard a choked gasp escape Yuto's lips, a beautiful red mark beginning to bloom on tanned skin; his lips curved into a satisfied smirk. He pulled Yuto's hips back, lining himself up with his hole and he eased inside, slowly, teasingly, stopping just as the head slipped past the weakened rim.

He could feel the younger male's hips shaking, trying to push back onto his cock further and he let his hands drag up the expanse of the lean back, muscles taut and stretched as he strained to hold himself up and fuck himself on the hard cock just barely breaching his hole. He traced his spine slowly, fingers reaching the back of his neck and he tangled them in the hair that lie there messily. He pulled Yuto's head back roughly, pulling a pained groan from the younger male and he growled lowly.

“Do you want it?”

Yuto tried to nod, his vocals cords stretching from the angle of his throat.

“I can't hear you.” Yan An hissed, his breath now dusting Yuto's lower back as he leaned over him, his free hand trailing down the underside of Yuto's body to rest just above his neglected cock.

Yuto swallowed and tried to speak, his voice coming out in a croak.

“Yes. Yes, please. I want it.”

Yan An smirked and pressed his lips to the small of Yuto's back, his tongue dragging over the salty skin, the hand in Yuto's hair not relenting.

“Then take it.”

Yuto wasn't sure what Yan An meant, until he felt no movement from the other, merely hovering over him in silent wait. He groaned and swallowed, his throat tight and restricting the sound, his hips surging backwards to meet Yan An's. He felt them collide, his ass full again and he squeezed before pulling them forward and pushing back again. He flushed at the mumbled praises he heard, muffled by his skin as Yan An continued to litter his flesh with airy kisses and kitten licks, his hips rutting wildly back and forth to fuck himself onto the hard cock. He almost protested when he felt the hand leave his hair, instead moving to rest on his shoulder blade, the other curling around his aching shaft.

Yan An was pleased with how obedient Yuto was in bed, his protests few and far between. As long as he was being fucked long and hard, he would completely forgo his defiant nature and melt into a puddle of needy, pliant flesh. He let his fingers stretch, spanning them across the plane of Yuto's upper back. He wasn't a loud person when it came to sex, a few grunts and groans coming out here and there and this time was no exception. He preferred to hear his partner moan, knowing that they had come unraveled because of him and he let himself stroke the weeping cock in his hand.

It was slick with precum, making the slide easy and painless, his deft fingers squeezing and releasing as they moved. He stroked in time with the thrusts that Yuto had gotten into a steady pace with, his ears ringing as he heard a beautiful sound erupt from the younger male, his hand twisting in a precise manner; hitting every sensitive spot along the way. He let out a sound of his own, a bit higher pitched than intended and he felt his face flush. He bit the inside of his cheek, a terrible habit that he had been indulging in far too much today, and he moved both of his hands to Yuto's hips.

He let out a disgruntled sound as his cock was released, the heat not forgotten and he swiveled his hips, drawing another embarrassing sound out of the elder. He smirked to himself and let out an amused laugh, cut off abruptly as he felt his head being pushed into the bed. He let out a whine, his face trapped against the blanket and he gasped for air as he finally turned his head to the side. His body was angled further, the hand on his hip bruising and domineering. He could feel his body jerk with each powerful thrust, Yan An now slamming into him at a feverish pace. The sound of their skin slapping together was deafening, his ears ringing as he felt the tension in his stomach begin to build.

Yan An was furious, his cool exterior having cracked as soon as he let out that damned moan, his face red with frustration and the need to fuck Yuto into submission even further; the snickering, insufferable little shit pissing him off. He rammed into the younger male, the ache in his groin growing steadily as he furrowed his brows and fucked him into the mattress. He could feel Yuto's weight sagging, his body giving out under the pressure of the pounding and he pulled him back up, both hands grasping the front of his thighs and holding him in place.

“You're not getting away yet..” He growled lowly, his eyelids heavy as he felt the pressure inside of him increase. He thrust into Yuto brutally, both men glistening with sweat as the sound of their hips colliding grew louder, a strangled cry coming from beneath him as Yuto clenched and shuddered, his orgasm wracking his entire body, his untouched cock spraying thick ropes of cum against his stomach, chest, and bed.

His arms were lifeless at his sides, his fingers tangled in the bedspread, his jaw slack as he panted, his body heaving as he breathed and a low whine escaped his lips as he felt himself growing sensitive. He had never cum so hard in his life and his body was already spent, his eyes still battling for clear vision as stars danced in the wake of his climax. He lie there wordlessly, his mind slipping as he felt the elder thrust into him a few more times, his hips stuttering as he groaned; his own climax hitting him like a ton of bricks.

Yan An dug his fingers into the other male's hips, bruising and possessive as he came, his eyes screwing shut as he buried himself as deep as possible. He could feel Yuto twitch around him, a breathy moan reaching his ears as he spilled inside of the younger male; pulsing against the other's wrecked prostate. He stilled for a moment before withdrawing, a long, hot breath escaping and he collapsed on the bed next to Yuto, his eyes wandering to his face in interest.

He looked absolutely wrecked, his face still smashed against the bedspread, his hips still hanging in the air, his hair damp and matted to his forehead. He couldn't help but laugh at how comical it was, but he reached over and lightly pushed Yuto onto his side, allowing him to rest properly. He laughed again at the soft grunt of thanks that came, a low sigh following as he sat up tiredly, peeling the condom from his skin and depositing it in the waste basket at the head of his bed. He gathered up his clothes and tossed them in the hamper, digging out a fresh pair of underwear and a too-long t-shirt. He was too lazy to get fully dressed, though he knew he had to at least cover up partially. He turned to leave the room, stopping as the insufferable younger male called out to him, still annoying even after being fucked senseless; a scowl on his lips at the words.

“What? You don't cuddle?” Yuto chuckled as he looked over his shoulder at the elder, who was about to abandon him for god knows what.

“Someone has to finish washing the dishes, and we both know it isn't you.” He spat, one hand coming up to scratch at the back of his head and he walked out of the room, leaving Yuto rolling on the bed, howling with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, my original vision of Yan An being a power bottom has completely been destroyed. He has been a gentle lover, and now a brutal, no fucks given, except for actual ones, bitchy dom. XD


End file.
